Kirby's Island
by DudePC
Summary: Kirby and Link win a ship but only end up getting shipwrecked with 6 other passengers. Also Fox has lost his memory back at the docks and has to find Mr. Game & Watch.
1. Kirby's Island Chapter 1-Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee or any other Nintendo characters. Also this will not be a Gilligan's Island parody, I just thought the song would fit there good. Now on to the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
  
a tale of faithful trip.  
  
That started from this tropic port,  
  
aboard this tiny ship.  
  
Kirby was a mighty sailing man,  
  
Link was brave and sure.  
  
6 passengers set sail that day,  
  
for a three hour tour, a three hour tour.  
  
The weather started getting rough,  
  
the tiny ship was tossed.  
  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
  
the minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost.  
  
The ship struck ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle.  
  
With Kirby, Link too, Mario and his wife, the Ice Climbers, Ness and Zelda,  
  
Here on Kirby's Isle.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
On Kirby's Island Kirby and Link are sitting on a log talking when Kirby suddenly said, "Hey Link, do you remember how we first ended up on this confounded island?"  
  
Link looked shocked by this question as he responded, "Of course I remember it! How could I forget?" Things suddenly begin to flashback to the port, "We were playing cards against Ganondorf and Bowser."  
  
A poker table can be seen with Kirby, Link, Bowser, and Ganondorf sitting there. Around them people are going about their business, Peach was sitting on the beach with Mario, Yoshi was happily eating fruit on the beach, Luigi was fishing, Ness was arguing with Mewtwo, Marth and Roy were having a duel, and others were just walking from shop to shop. It was a sunny day with no clouds in the sky, no chance of a storm. There was a calm breeze and it was nice and warm, which could be seen as Young Link and the Ice Climbers were swimming.  
  
"It seems we've got all your money Ganondork," Link proudly stated, "maybe you should just give up."  
  
"Never," replied Ganondorf. "We still can bet our ship."  
  
"What!?!" Bowser shouted, shocked, "If we lose we won't be able to run our tourism business anymore!"  
  
Ganondorf just smiled evilly, "If we win all the money goes to us, if you win..." Ganondorf paused, "...you get our ship."  
  
"Deal us in!" Link said excitedly. It seems Link and Kirby had been cheating all along. "I guess we'll be getting your ship." Link continued as Kirby laughed.  
  
After a few minutes Kirby put his hand down revealing the winning hand, "Hand over the deed to the ship turtle-butt." Kirby said grinning.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" shouted Bowser and Ganondorf in unition. They reluctantly handed over the deed and ran off to their houses angrily.  
  
"Ha ha ha," laughed Link, "They never caught on."  
  
Kirby suddenly spoke up, "How about we take 6 lucky passengers on a free tour!"  
  
"Why?" Link stated.  
  
"So we can pickpocket them, of course." Kirby responded. "Ha ha ha!" they both laughed in unition. "Hey everyone gather around," Kirby said yelling to his fellow Smashers. "6 of you will get to go on a free tour with Link and I on our new ship." He then held out 6 tickets.  
  
"Someone get me a hat and some paper." Link said holding up a pen. Mario handed over his hat and Marth gave him some paper. "Ok." He said as he signed all of the pieces of paper with a different Smasher's name and put them in the hat. "Our first person is Ness!" he said giving Ness a ticket for the ship.  
  
"Alright!" Ness said happily.  
  
"We're not going to get much money from him." Kirby whispered to Link, then he reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Our next person is Popo." Kirby said kinda disappointed but no one noticed, then he pulled out another piece of paper, "And also coming along is Nana." he also said a little disappointed, handing them their tickets.  
  
"Yes!" The Ice Climbers said together.  
  
Link had already taken out the next piece of paper, "Mario your coming along!" Link said with a little enthusiasm. You see Mario had earned an inheritance awhile back and had quite a bit of money, but still not enough to satisfy Kirby and Link. "The last two people are..." he said closing his eyes and taking out two random pieces of paper, "...Peach and Zelda!!!" He said really enthusiastic because Zelda and Peace were filthy rich.  
  
"Wahoo!" Mario yelled doing his pose.  
  
"Alright!" Peach said happily.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Zelda said excited.  
  
"Ok everyone who have tickets return here in one hour." Link exclaimed.  
  
An hour later everyone was at the dock boarding the ship, when Kirby spoke up. "Ok everyone is boarded, now let's get this tour started."  
  
"How long will this tour be?" asked Ness.  
  
"Three hours." Link said raising the anchor.  
  
"Ok." Ness said plainly and then walked off.  
  
"So long, see you all in three hours!" Luigi shouted from the docks.  
  
"Pichu, pi!" Pichu said waving from the docks as well.  
  
"Be back for our BBQ!" Roy and Marth shouted together.  
  
Soon the gang was out to sea and Kirby and Link were so amazed they forgot all about their plan to steal all their passenger's money. Who knows they may even quit the life of treachery?  
  
"This makes me want to quit the life of crime." Kirby said amazed by the sights.  
  
"Maybe we should." Link agreed, but before he could say anything else a storm began to roll in. "I think we had better head back!" Link stated.  
  
"I think your right!" Kirby agreed. But it was too late, they were soon being tossed all over the sea. "We're gonna die!!!" Kirby screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Link screamed as a huge wave hit the boat. Then things went black for Link. When Link awoke Kirby and Mario were standing over him. "Wah, are we dead?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet." said Mario. He then explained how he and Kirby had managed to get the ship to this island.  
  
"Wow!" Link said amazed.  
  
Peach, Zelda, and the Ice Climbers walked up to them as Peach said, "We're lucky to be alive," she looked back at Ness who was sitting on a rock, "If Ness hadn't used his psychic powers we'd all be dead."  
  
"I thought you two saved the day?" Link said looking at Mario and Kirby.  
  
"Those two?" Zelda said and then began to laugh. "They we're too busy hiding below deck to help!"  
  
Mario and Kirby began to back off, but then Kirby cut Link off and ended the flashback. "Ok! I remember!" Kirby said annoyed. "Let's just head back to camp." he said walking away.  
  
"Wait up!" Link shouted catching up to Kirby. "I can't believe you forgot, it's only been 2 hours since we landed here." he finished.  
  
All of a sudden a bunch of savage Waddle Dees with spears surrounded Kirby and Link. The leader walked up to them and said to his tribe smiling evily, "They have trespassed on our island, kill them." An uproar of cheers and screams came from the Waddle Dees.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I wonder how Kirby and Link are going to get out of this, find out in the next chapter. Also all the other characters will be included, after all we need a rescue crew. Also this will have a lot more action in the next few chapters, this was only an introduction. I expect plenty of reviews. 


	2. Kirby's Island Chapter 2-Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee, I own a copy of it, but not the rights to the game and characters. Enjoy.  
  
______________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Last time Link and Kirby had got into a little trouble, they were about to be ripped apart by savage Waddle Dees. Waddle Dee is a little brown enemy with a peach stomach, he comes from the Kirby games. "Crap!" Link yelled as he and Kirby began to run through the thick trees and vines.  
  
"We're going to die!" Kirby shouted.  
  
All of a sudden a cloaked figure jumps out of the trees and blows the Waddle Dees to bits, body parts flying everywhere. "Hmph!" The cloaked figure says walking towards Link and Kirby. Kirby and Link are shaking as the cloaked figure says in a familiar voice, "You two haven't changed at all in the past few years, have you?"  
  
Kirby recognizes this voice and says, "Mewtwo! Is that you?"  
  
The cloaked figure removes his cloak to reveal Mewtwo. "So you two rememeber me." he says happy to see his friends again.  
  
"We thought you died in that storm back in 2001. How did you survive?" Kirby asked amazed.  
  
"Well I ended up on this island after my ship was caught on a big wave. I've been living off of coconuts since then." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Why didn't you just teleport off the island?" a confused Link asked.  
  
There is a long, uncomfortable silence then Mewtwo responds, "I never thought of that. I'll teleport back to the docks and send a rescue party." he teleports back to the docks.  
  
"No, wait!" Kirby says but it was to late, Mewtwo was gone. "Take us with you...ah man! That idiot could have taken us with him!" Kirby finishes angry.  
  
"Well let's go back to camp." Link says totally ignoring the fact that Ness can teleport as well.  
  
At the docks Mewtwo has just appeared, "Woah, I'm home!" he says forgetting all about Kirby, Link, and the gang.  
  
"Mewtwo!" Roy says happy to see his friend again, "Where have you been?"  
  
Mewtwo tells him of the story of how he got stranded on that island a year ago and then walks off to visit Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. He forgot to tell them about Kirby, Link, and the gang.  
  
"But how did you get back?" Roy asks but it was too late, Mewtwo was gone again. "I hate it when he does that." Roy says annoyed and goes back to his cooking.  
  
Back on the island Kirby and Link have made it back to camp and are talking to Popo and Ness. "So Mewtwo is going to get help for us?" Ness asks uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, he teleported back to the docks just awhile ago, I bet he already has a rescue ship coming to save us." Link says happily.  
  
"Great!" Popo replies.  
  
Little do they know that Mewtwo is back at his house watching The Simpsons and has forgotten all about them. "I'll be glad to get off this island, right darling?" Peach says to Mario.  
  
"Yes, Me too." Mario replies to Peach while giving her a soft kiss.  
  
Zelda is busy cooking something to eat, "Dinner is almost done." she announces.  
  
"Yum." Kirby says licking his lips.  
  
Back at the docks people are beginning to get worried about where Kirby, Link, and the gang are. "People calm down." Captain Falcon says trying to calm down the worried Smashers. "I bet they're all right." he says.  
  
"It's been 7 hours since they left, where could they be?" Luigi says worried.  
  
"They probably just lost track of time." Marth says calmly, but really he was worried.  
  
"How could they lose track of 4 hours!" Luigi snapped.  
  
"Hey he's just trying to help!" Roy snapped back at Luigi. "Better than doing nothing but worrying!" he finished.  
  
Luigi sighs, "I'm just worried, that's all. Sorry Marth." he says, ashamed of the way he acted.  
  
"It's ok Luigi, we're all worried but arguing won't help." Marth says back to Luigi.  
  
"PI!" Pichu says.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asks.  
  
"PICHU, PI!" Pichu proclaims.  
  
"He's right!" Mewtwo says, surprised. "If they don't return by tomorrow, we'll send out a rescue ship."  
  
"But we don't have any ships at the moment." Dr. Mario says.  
  
"He's right." Yoshi points out. "We won't have any ships until next week."  
  
"This is bad." Samus says, "Really bad."  
  
Back on the island they have finished their dinner and are waiting on the beach for their friends to come and rescue them. "What's taking them so long?" Peach asks.  
  
"I don't know," Kirby replies, "But they had better hurry up."  
  
"I know. I'm getting sick of this island." Link says annoyed.  
  
"It will be soon." Ness says, not really sure himself.  
  
"Did you check with your psychic powers?" Mario asks.  
  
"Yes, uh, that's it, my psychic powers." Ness says nervously.  
  
"Well can you use them to get them here any faster?" Zelda asked impatiently.  
  
"I'll try." Ness says as he begins to build up psychic energy. His psychic energy ends up starting a lightning storm instead. "Uh oh!" he says as a lightning bolt heads for him.  
  
"Ness!" Link says as he runs towards him but Ness can't move because he used up too much energy. Link holds up his Mirror Shield and deflects the lightning bolt out over the sea.  
  
"Thanks." Ness says still nervous. "I don't know what happened."  
  
"I think we should go back to our tents." Link said. "They'll find us on the island when they get here."  
  
"I agree." Kirby said. "Besides it's almost dark and it might be a little dangerous on this island at night." Kirby finished remembering the Waddle Dees.  
  
"Ok." Everyone said tired and went back to their tents.  
  
Back at the docks Pichu and Pikachu are fixing up their house. "Pi." Pichu says as he points to the paint while standing on the 2 story ladder.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu says passing the paint to him and then going back onto the roof and working on patching the leak they have.  
  
"Hey guys." Fox says as he walks up to the house and looks up. "Fixing up the old house I see." he says with a nice tone in his voice. "Need any help?"  
  
"Pi." Pichu says shaking his head.  
  
"Ok. But if you do you know where I am." Fox says walking towards the beach to talk to Samus and Falco.  
  
"I can't believe they're not back yet." Samus says to Falco.  
  
"I hope they're ok." Falco responds.  
  
"Hey guys! Look out!" Fox says as he drops to the ground seeing the lightning bolt that Link deflected coming for them.  
  
"What!" Falco and Samus say looking behind them and see the lightning bolt coming. "AHHH!!!" they scream just as they drop to the ground just in time.  
  
"Pichu and Pikachu! Look out!" Fox shouts at the two Pokemon.  
  
"Pi!" Pikachu says as the lightning bolt heading for him. After seeing it he jumps up and runs to the other side of the roof.  
  
"Pichu!!!" Pichu screams too afraid to move. The lightning bolt hits the ladder and Pichu begins to fall the 2 stories downward. "Pichu!!!" he screams as he falls.  
  
______________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I left you in suspense at the end again. Will Pichu survive the fall? Will they be able to survive a week on the island? You'll have to wait until next time for the answers. 


	3. Kirby's Island Chapter 3-The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters, unfortunately. Well on with the story. Also sorry that this chapter took so long.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Last time during this story Pichu was falling down to his doom after the ladder he was standing on was hit by a lightning bolt. On the island Kirby, Link, and the rest of the gang are still trapped on the island and may have awhile trapped on that island. Now Pichu is still falling from the roof as he screams, "PICHU!!!"  
  
Fox begins to run to catch Pichu but he does not seem to be fast enough, then he notices Ganondorf sitting on one of those inflatable cushions. "Ganondorf, get up!" he orders Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf jumps up, " Why?" he asks.  
  
Fox just runs by and grabs the inflatable cushion, " I'll explain later!" he shouts to Ganondorf. By now Pichu is about to hit the ground but Fox, timing it just right, throws the cushion and it lands just under Pichu catching him, unharmed. "Whew." He says relieved. "Are you all right Pichu." he asked, worried.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu says pointing up.  
  
"Huh?" Fox says looking up as three large pieces of the ladder hit him on the head and he falls over unconcious.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu says running over to Fox to help him.  
  
Meanwhile back on the island, Kirby and the others are wondering why they still haven't found them yet. "What the hell is taking Mewtwo so long!?!" Kirby asks angry.  
  
"I bet that idiot, Mewtwo forgot!" proclaims Ness.  
  
"Well, we have no other choice but to hope he hasn't forgot." Link says a little depressed. " I'm starting to get a little angry though."  
  
"I hate you!" Peach says eyeing Link.  
  
"Why?" asked Link.  
  
"I don't know, I just do." Peach replied.  
  
"It's going to be a long day." Link says annoyed. Mario and Ness are arguing, Peach and Zelda have started to fight and Kirby is sleeping on top of the folded tents and no one can get one. "A really long day." Link finishes.  
  
Back at the beach, in Dr. Mario's office, Fox is lying down unconscious. "It doesn't look good," Dr. Mario says worriedly. "He may have lost his memory."  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu says sadly.  
  
"Pika pika." Pikachu says trying to console Pichu.  
  
Fox is now beginning to wake up, "Fox are you ok?" asks Dr. Mario.  
  
"Who's Fox, and who are you. WAIT! Who am I?" Fox says panicking.  
  
"Calm down," says Dr. Mario. "Now, you seem to have lost your memory. But don't panic, Mr. Game & Watch has a cure for amnesia."  
  
"But Mr. Game & Watch has gone into the mountains to train for next month's tournament." Falco stated.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS MR. GAME & WATCH!!!" Fox shouted.  
  
"He's a friend of mine and yours to, it's just that you don't remember him." Dr. Mario told Fox. "Well it seems that Fox will have to go into the mountains and find Mr. Game & Watch. Did Mr. Game & Watch say which mountain range he was going to?" Dr. Mario asked.  
  
"I believe it was the Death Mountain Crater he went to." Samus stated.  
  
"WHAT?!?" shouted Dr. Mario, "That's the most dangerous mountain around! Someone is going to have to go with him." Dr. Mario stated.  
  
"Pichu Pi!" Pichu said volunteering.  
  
"I'll go to." Falco says.  
  
"You're not going without me." Samus says in a demanding voice.  
  
"Then, it's settled." Dr. Mario stated. "You should all go and get some supplies before leaving. I hear Bowser has a son who makes inventions. Maybe he can help." Dr. Mario finished.  
  
"Ok then, to Bowser's." Samus says. All through this conversation Fox was sitting around looking confused.  
  
Back on the island Kirby and Ness are looking for food. "Damn bas-, oh wait no cursing in front of the damn kid."  
  
"Shut-up Kirby." Ness says angry. "It's bad enough I have to look for food with you, be stuck on this island with you, and look at you. I don't want to have to talk to you." Ness finishes.  
  
"What have you got against me Ness?" Kirby asks.  
  
"You and Link mugged me just last month!!!" Ness shouts at Kirby.  
  
"How did you know it was...I mean, no we didn't!" Kirby shouted defending himself.  
  
"Its kind of obvious that it was you two, who else is a pink puffball that hangs around with an elf." Ness said.  
  
"It could have been Jigglypuff and Young Link." Kirby stated.  
  
"No, Jigglypuff and Link hate each other" Ness stated.  
  
Just then Link came running into the clearing. "There's a storm approaching!" Link shouted to the two.  
  
"WHAT!!!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
"Zelda sent me to find you two and run back to the cave we're hiding in." Link said as he began to run towards the cave.  
  
"Wait for us." Ness and Kirby shouted beginning to follow.  
  
"So how far away is this cave?" Ness asked.  
  
"About 2 kilometers." Link responded. "We may be able to make it before the storm hits."  
  
"What do you mean may?" Kirby asked frantically.  
  
"There's a chance we won't make it." Link says worried.  
  
"We're going to die!" Kirby shouted.  
  
"Well this seems familiar." stated Link.  
  
"Who cares what seems familiar." Ness says angry. "Let's just get to that cave."  
  
Back at Bowser's house Samus is asking Bowser if he can help. "Well can you ge your son to make us some inventions?" She asked.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Bowser asked winking. "A date maybe."  
  
"How about I won't blast your brains all over the walls if you help us?" Samus said with a little anger and sarcasm in her voice, while holding her cannon up to Bowser's face.  
  
"Ok, I'll get him to do what he can." Bowser said nervously looking at the cannon. "Ganondorf, get me the phone." he told Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf was about to protest but with a quick glare from Samus he quickly went and got the phone. "Here." he said in an angry mood.  
  
Bowser dials a few numbers and the phone begins to ring. "Hello. Hey, get over here immediately! Because I said so, that's why!" Bowser hangs up the phone. All of a sudden the sound of Bowser's Doom Ship can be heard and then there is a knock at the door.  
  
Samus just looks at Ganondorf and he jumps up to get the door. Then an insane laugh can be heard and Bowser's oldest son enters.  
  
Back on the island Kirby, Link, and Ness have made it to the cave and are about to enter when a lightning bolt hits Kirby and sends him into a wall near the cave and then Mario pulls him into the cave. Link manages to make it into the cave unharmed but then a boulder knocked loose by the heavy winds falls in front of the cave and Ness is trapped outside.  
  
"No, Ness." Link shouts.  
  
"What?" Ness asks.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Kirby asks confused.  
  
"I ran in before the boulder fell." Ness says.  
  
"I always thought you were slow." Link stated.  
  
"I'm faster then you." Ness says a little offended. But this was enough to shut Link up.  
  
Though it has not yet occurred to our group of heros but they are trapped by that boulder. They all decide to take turns staying awake and making sure nothing goes wrong, while the rest sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3. Leaving several questions to be answered. Who is Bowser's son? What will happen to the group on the island? Will Fox get his memory back? The answers to these questions and more in Chapter 4. 


End file.
